


The Big Bad Wolf

by RatKingJames



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Biting, FaceFucking, M/M, Oral, PWP, Transformation, ftm red, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingJames/pseuds/RatKingJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has a run in with the Big Bad Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

Red wandered through the forest. He was trying to find his dear grandmother's house. But he had wandered from the path and gotten lost, he was so very tired, so he laid down next to a tree and wrapped his red cloak tightly around his body. He was sure he would be safe resting here...

The Big Bad Wolf was a were-man who lived in the forest. He rarely saw people wandering through and had a strong libido pent up over the ages. When he saw the young man curled up, he couldn't help himself. He rolled him over and licked his belly, pushing the man's shirt up. He licked and sucked on one of his nipples as his cock hardened between his legs. He had a big, thick member that he rubbed down onto Red's belly. 

Red shifted in his sleep, feeling something warm dripping onto his chest. He opened his eyes a bit, and then they opened in shock at the sight of the werewolf pleasuring himself on top of him. His thick cock rubbed down onto his belly, already leaking precum onto his stomach. He couldn't move, he was pinned down, and the were-beast's tongue licked up and down his neck, causing a shiver to run down Red's spine. He couldn't take his eyes off the pink head of his cock as it rushed up his chest, leaving a wet trail behind it. The beast kneeled, pushing forward till the head of his cock was pressed to Red's plump lips. The creature growled, thrusting his hips forward, the cock slamming into the back of Red's throat. His balls slapped against Red's chin as he thrust wildly into his mouth. He gagged around the beast's cock as it worked itself towards pleasure. Just when his throat couldn't take anymore, the cock pulsed and started shooting loads of cum down his throat. 

The werewolf pulled back and without thinking, Red ran. He ran fast through the forest. He would've been fine, except he left behind his bag, which had his grandmother's address scrawled on a note inside. And the wolf was hungry to continue their game. 

Red ran to his grandmother's house, and when he got there, it was dark. He inched through the door, "Grandma?" he called. 

There was no answer. 

He opened the door to her bedroom, all he could see was two luminescent eyes. "My, what big eyes you have," he said suspiciously. 

"All the better to see you with," a voice replied, and Red was certain it was not his grandmother's, but he moved forward anyways. 

He squinted in the dark, "What big ears you have...."

"All the better to hear you with..." The voice got lower and Red heard shifting in the room. 

Finally, he reached the light and bit his lip before flicking the switch. And there the wolf was, haunched over on the bed, ready to pounce. Red turned to run, but it was already too late, and truthfully, he didn't want to fight it. The beast knocked him to the ground and Red gripped the ground as he stood on all fours. The beast's hands gripped onto his shoulder before he savagely tore Red's pants off and lined his cock up at Red's wet hole. With a growl, he pushed the thick member deep into his pussy. Red moaned in pleasure as it deeper inside him than anything ever has, pushing his insides apart as the beast thrust back and forth, quickly picking up his pace as the wolf's cock went deeper and deeper inside him, soon banging against his cervix causing him to grunt in a mix of pleasure and pain. Red could feel the creature's breath hot on the back of his neck and let out a whimper as the beast's tongue ran up his neck. Red couldn't help but let out a moan when the Big Bad Wolf sunk his teeth into his neck. 

Suddenly, the beast was off his back and he fell to the ground, rolling onto his back and staring up and the monster who's cock was still shown proudly between his legs, now drenched in the juices from Red's pussy. The werewolf was smiling, and Red was about to speak when he felt his body ache and his nails sharpened to claws, his teeth lengthened and he stared up at the Big Bad Wolf and said, "What did you do to me?" 

The wolfman leaned over him and thrust his cock back inside, picking the pace back up. Red found himself clinging to the beast as he changed, his instincts revving up as their bodies slammed together. They kissed, their tongues pressing together as now their whole bodies were engaged in a lust filled dance. "You're mine," the beast growled, "All mine!"

As he thrust in deep, his cock spurted cum into Red's unprotected womb. Red leaned back, his face filled with happiness as he whispered back, "All yours..."

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween cutie


End file.
